


Love in the Virtual Classroom

by coloredmoon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: COVID 19, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, online class, social distancing, this is just the author yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/pseuds/coloredmoon
Summary: Karma Akabane doesn't care much for anything his teacher is saying in online class, he's much more focused on another student whose camera is always on. Somehow he needs to make online class a little more interesting, and some DM's might do the trick.Stay safe, stay social distancing!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 40
Kudos: 263





	1. In Class Once More

Online class was a bother. If Karma could have changed anything about the way his first year of high school went, it would be to delete the existence of the coronavirus, or “covid-19” as he was told to call it. Not only did it completely take away his ability to aimlessly hang outside when his house got boring, it made his classes ten times more bothersome. 

There was just something inherently wrong about having to ruin his own bedroom by having class there and associating it with his boring teachers. 

It wasn’t all bad, sure. He’d never had more time for gaming ever in his life, and skipping school was a lot easier. Perhaps “my wifi won’t connect properly” or “my webcam is broken” were excuses getting old, but he wasn’t done using them. Hiding a Nintendo Switch or phone out of screen wasn’t really that hard, after all. 

There was something else…  _ someone _ else, that made online class a bit more endurable. A really pretty blue haired boy whom he shared a class with. The way that boy’s eyes shone after getting an answer right or the slight blush that the camera caught unto after he was complimented for having done good work, it mesmerized Karma. He was small, flawless, and oddly enough had some figure. 

Not the fitness kind. 

His name was Nagisa Shiota, and seeing him on camera was quite the experience for Karma. You see, Nagisa tended to get really focused, and forget that he was in fact sitting in front of a webcam where people could watch his every move, where  _ Karma _ could watch his every move. Sometimes he just looked so deep in thought over what Karma considered to be a really easy math problem, and he just looked so adorable with his furrowed eyebrows and his eyes looking at his screen, then down, and then up at the screen again. He was so confused, and Karma would just  _ love _ to offer to tutor him. 

That wasn’t even the cutest, however. Sometimes the other boy wouldn’t even be paying attention at all, and it showed. Sure, their teacher may have been too busy to notice, but Karma saw it. Nagisa had a tendency to stare out of his bedroom window a lot. Karma wondered what kind of view he had. 

One day, he decided he could just ask him. He had Nagisa’s Line, since their class had made a groupchat to be able to discuss assignments together. Karma hadn’t talked in it, obviously, but he could contact anyone he wanted to. 

And boy, did he want to contact Nagisa. 

It took a bit of courage for him to get there. He checked the profile picture and name about a million times, wanting to be sure he wasn’t accidentally messaging another classmate of theirs. Sure, he could play it off, but he’d be so awkward and would suffer from shame for at least 2 more days. However, he was sure he was on the right person. Now, to send the right message. 

**Karma:** Might not want to show your confusion so obviously, sensei is going to ask on you for sure 

He looked at the call on screen. At first nothing happened, class continued, and Nagisa proceeded to show his cute, yet confused, face. Then, finally, he seemed to notice his phone. Karma couldn’t help but be filled with anticipation as he saw Nagisa reading from a device he was holding below shot. 

A confused smile appeared on his face. Karma took that as a good sign. Nagisa clearly looked at the screen now too, probably locating where Karma was on it. For some reason, Karma felt like he should have fixed his hair. He never really did so for class, he must look like a real sloth. 

Then he looked at his phone again and saw the magic words appear. ‘Nagisa is typing…’ He really was forcing himself to not act weird on camera, his teacher would notice for sure. 

**Nagisa:** I hope not, logarithms aren’t my strong suit (ㆆᴗㆆ)

Karma looked up at the camera and smiled. When he looked at the square showing Nagisa’s room, he saw him making a fitting face too. 

**Karma:** Could always help you, I’ll be sure to not use the weird farmer example like  _ someone _ here 

**Karma:** Bet that cow doesn’t care about calculating x, he just wants to know  _ y  _ it matters. 

It was a joke. It seemed their teacher was only capable of explaining math problems with some weird story example involving farmers and their cattle. Well, sometimes he used tractors too. He really did not sound very intelligent, always talking like that. 

Nagisa seemingly ugot it, because one look at his screen confirmed to Karma that he had let out a small laugh. He was still smiling, and the sight of it made Karma’s stomach feel all fluttery. This must be what people call true bliss. He could get used to it. 

“Shiota, is there something funny about distributing our equation?” Their teacher’s suddenly said, raising his voice. Nagisa jumped up slightly and quickly scrambled to put away his phone and move towards his laptop again. 

“I-I’m sorry, nothing funny- sorry!” Nagisa said, unmuting himself for a moment. “Please just- just continue, I’m sorry.” 

Their teacher still didn’t seem particularly pleased, but he continued nonetheless. “Pay attention in class, you may be at home but I  _ know _ when you’re off doing something else.” He sounded strict and, judging by the awkward blush on Nagisa’s face, Nagisa felt guilty enough about it. 

He probably wouldn’t answer Karma’s messages anytime soon. He figured he should leave a last message though, even if Nagisa only saw it after class. If anything, he didn’t want this to be their first and last conversation. The tiny moment they’d just had, had made Karma feel many things. 

**Karma:** Maybe sometime  _ after _ class? I rlly do explain better than this man


	2. The Chat Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has been enjoying talking to Nagisa quite a lot. However, it can't always be all sunshine in the classroom (not even an online one).

Karma had started to somewhat enjoy online class. His fifth class with Nagisa since he’d initiated the conversation was about to start and, against his own expectations, he was actually looking forward to school hours. It wasn’t every day he could watch the pretty boy on his screen react to his messages and watch how he’d try to keep in his laughter, always failing. 

Actually, it was possible every weekday. 

The problem was, they didn’t really talk  _ outside _ of class. Karma’s texts didn’t go much further than commenting on what their teacher was doing, how stupid the material is, and how idiotic some of their classmates were. Nagisa would always answer, saying their teacher was trying, the material was selected for a reason, and their fellow students also still needed to learn. Yesterday he’d caught Nagisa saying his own answers probably sounded even more stupid, and on screen Karma had seen how embarrased he looked. 

Nagisa didn’t appear to have much self confidence. During roll call his voice always cracked up a little, or went awfully silent at the end of his “here”. Karma considered it to be cute, but also bothersome. 

He considered it bothersome because he figured that was the reason Nagisa never initiated a conversation with him, not during class  _ or _ after. He always answered, sure, but that’s where their conversations seemed to end mostly. To Karma, it was awful, because thinking about that kept him from paying attention in class. 

Not that he needed to. 

He sighed as he rolled over on his bed, deciding that looking at his laptop screen upside down would be a good tactic to get class to start sooner. As he waited he’d put on music rather loudly throughout the room. The silence of his room had been like torture to him, so he decided he’d let taylor swift’s voice fill the room for him so at least he wouldn’t have to suffer from the hyper focus on his own breathing. It did distract him, somewhat. 

He moved his head along to the music slightly, not moving out of the ever so uncomfortable position as he simply vibed to Taylor’s complaints about some guy. The task bar on his computer showed it to be 08:47, meaning he’d have to wait another 13 minutes. What was he going to do with that time? He didn’t even care for class, he just wanted to stare at someone for a while. 

That sounded a lot creepier than he’d intended it to. 

Seconds passed, then minutes, and, finally, the clock hit 9 and Karma raced to get into the class call. He watched the loading screen intensely, on the verge of sternly commanding it to hurry up, as useless as that would be considering his topic of frustration was not sentient. Once it finally loaded, he scanned his screen for the familiar shade of blue and, once he found it, felt his lips curl up. 

He looked a little different from usual. His hair wasn’t tied up in its usual pigtails, but rather flowed down over his shoulders, and the usual shine in his eyes didn’t appear to be present. His usually nearly sparkly blue eyes seemed to be a little dull today, matching the tired look the boy was portraying on his face. Karma felt something stuck in his throat at the view, it didn’t feel entirely right. 

Of course, Nagisa still looked pretty. His face was still smooth and pretty, nicely framed by the bangs hung over his face. His hair still looked soft and pretty with the morning sun that shone through his bedroom window hitting it from the side. But he didn’t seem happy, and that wasn’t something Karma was a fan of. 

“Good Morning everyone, I hope none of you forgot to hand in today’s homework online,” Their teacher started their class, not bothered by the uncharacteristically bleak looking student. Rather, their teacher started his announcements and comments about their assignments as if nothing were wrong. “The test is still being transferred to the digital medium we have to deal with-”

Karma cut out his teacher’s voice as he went to grab his phone. As per usual, he opened his chat with Nagisa but, when he tried to start typing a message, he felt a little stuck. The obvious thing to say would be a comment about the other boy’s appearance, perhaps jokingly ask if he went to bed in time. The problem was that it could also make Nagisa feel self conscious, and Karma did  _ not _ want to be the instigator of those feelings. 

Eventually he found himself scrolling up, reminiscing the previous, way easier to start, conversations the two had had during class. Some of it wasn’t that interesting. There were a myriad variety of jokes about their teacher, whether it was about the way the looked or what he was saying, it wasn’t that  _ special _ . 

_ Special _ had been, for example, the third time they talked, when a discussion on their English paper had led to a bit of a tangent, where Karma gladly kept telling Nagisa every English pun he could think of. Surprisingly, Nagisa could keep up with that rather well. He definitely wasn’t a star in math, but English seemed fine. Though, even Karma had to admit, doing Math through a video call was less than ideal. 

He finally reached the messages he’d been looking for. It was the second talking incident and it had made Karma spiral down completely into the pleasant feeling that came with talking to Nagisa. He knew it made him sound like some hopeless romantic, but he personally blamed it on the lonesomeness of quarantine. Not that he wanted to undermine his interest in Nagisa in any way. 

**Karma:** this man leaves no room to make notes eh?

**Nagisa** : scaaary

**Nagisa:** you said that just as I broke the point of my pencil  (°◡°)

**Karma:** why dont ya just make digital notes? behind computer already… 

**Nagisa:** can’t focus on typing on two devices. 

**Nagisa:** would have to choose between notes or talking to you, too hard (｡T ω T｡)

Karma’s heart had skipped a beat as he’d read the last message. Honestly, it had felt like it did a full on front flip in his chest, and it had felt  _ great _ . It was an encouragement, clarifying to him that Nagisa actually liked talking to him. That was the moment he’d decided he wouldn’t stop talking to the boy, he enjoyed it way too much. 

Which was exactly why he couldn’t stop now. If Nagisa truly enjoyed talking to him, he shouldn’t let him sit alone feeling blue. 

He scrolled back down, opening his keyboard and getting ready. Staring at his keyboard, he contemplated his words. He wanted this to be exactly right, as with any opening message. Nothing hurtful, nothing rude, it had to be just plain fun. Funny, that was something Karma could do. At least, it was his opinion that he could. 

“So, the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell-” Karma registered their teacher’s voice in the background, immediately inspiring him to start typing his message. 

**Karma:** Im about to turn my computer ‘“power” off if he doesnt stop talking soon

Relatable, nice. Karma complimented himself on his hurried response. It didn’t need to be his greatest, greatest was unpredictable… and also relative, or whatever. All it had to do was catch Nagisa’s attention, maybe distract him and, if all went well, make him laugh at Karma’s stupid comment a little. 

Looking at his screen, he noticed Nagisa grabbing for his phone, which was a great sign to Karma. After all, his words couldn’t have any effect if they weren’t read. Nagisa started typing something and Karma smiled a little at seeing the words “Nagisa is typing…” appear on his own screen. 

**Nagisa:** i think my mitogondede or whatever is broken

**Karma:** no power?

**Nagisa:** no power. 

Karma looked up at his screen, making an effort to appear sympathetic. He was, of course, he just wasn’t sure how to show that kind of stuff. Surely the fact that he was trying to text the boy meant showing the effort and his willingness to help him. Nagisa’s face, however, remained unreadable. Perhaps he was just too tired to express anything. 

Even if Nagisa had meant his comment as a joke, there definitely wasn’t a funny undertone to it. Actually, it had come across rather depressing. If Karma were to relate it to his own experience, it was a coping thing. Attempting to be funny was like hiding the actual thing that upset you. 

**Karma:** didn’t sleep?

**Nagisa:** barely, my mother wouldn’t let me go at all yesterday night

**Karma:** just you and your mom in quarantine there, right?

**Nagisa:** ye

He’d talked about his mother before. From what Karma gathered, she was  _ a lot _ . Not that Nagisa had really said that, he was more of a ‘kind words and respect only’ type of person. Karma saw through his nuanced words, however. At the very least, Ms. Shiota was strict and had expectations. That much became clear after how Nagisa made her out to be very caring about his grades. 

Not that Karma really knew a lot about people like that, he wasn’t even in quarantine with anyone. 

**Karma:** you’re not using kaomojis today! 

**Nagisa:** what?

**Nagisa:** oh yeah not feeling it I guess… 

An evil grin appeared on Karma’s face. He was glad his teacher was currently reading out of his book, because he surely would have called him out if he’d seen the suspicious look on Karma’s face. It was his planning face. He had a plan. 

**Karma:** Thats fine, ill compensate for your lack of emojis…

**Karma:** BY GOING OVERBOARD WITH THEM

One look at his screen made Karma’s smile grow even more. Nagisa looked utterly confused, his eyes still glued on his phone that was just out of view, as if he was trying to figure out just what Karma’s message had meant. It wasn’t a puzzle however, it was really what Karma was about to do. 

Without any delay, he got to work, pulling out every single kaomoji that he could possibly find into existence again. The cringier, the better. It was just that kind of situation. 

**Karma:** (*°▽°*)

**Karma:** ヾ(☆▽☆)

**Karma:** ヾ(´〇`)ﾉ♪♪♪

**Karma:** ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**Karma:** ☆⌒(> _ <)

**Karma:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**Karma:** (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

Karma had a moment of ecstasy as he saw the way Nagisa giggled on camera. It was a little more subtle than usual, but the tiny smile on his face as he shook his head in disappointment was exactly what he wanted. It meant what he was doing worked. 

On top of that, the look on Nagisa’s face, the soft curl of his lips and the way his eyes were framed by the blushy cheeks raising up along with that smile… everything was enchanting to Karma. It was as if his blush hid the bags that had previously plastered themselves under Nagisa’s eyes, making room for a much more positive view of the boy. It genuinely looked a lot better, and it made Karma feel something too. 

Time passed, and so did many kaomojis, and eventually Karma had to give in and admit he’d kinda ran out. Nagisa didn’t seem to mind. Actually, he enjoyed a much lighter conversation with Karma. The overall mood had really improved in the chat. Karma prided himself in that. He  _ did _ have some people skills. 

The one thing Karma forgot was that, though he may be a great multitasker and quick solver of math problems, Nagisa wasn’t that fast paced when it came to math. So, when the teacher called on him to give his answer to the question they’d been solving and explain, Nagisa was, quite obviously, far from done. The way he stuttered out the beginning of his explanation the moment he’d unmuted was enough for Karma to make that conclusion. 

Well, he’d been the one distracting Nagisa, he might as well help him a little. 

Careful not to have his phone in his camera view, he took a picture of his own calculation, making sure to send Nagisa his method and not just the answer. He didn’t waste any time in sending it, hoping Nagisa still had their chat open and could decently pretend to understand what Karma’s notes meant. He figured his handwriting was clear enough. 

Nagisa looked down for a second, and Karma saw the moment he noticed the picture because of the way his eyes lit up slightly. He regained his posture, put away some hair behind his ears, and forced himself to talk again. Surely enough, Nagisa had some good pretend skills. 

“ah-uh, well!” Nagisa gathered himself. “You start by simplifying both equations, of course.” 

The rest of the explanation was completely right, of course. Karma knew it would be,  _ he _ had calculated it. Math was his strong suit. Considering his rather chivalrous actions right then and there, he allowed himself to brag a little. Not that he wouldn’t brag on any other day, sometimes you just get to enjoy having your talent. 

**Nagisa:** Thank you a MILLION times

**Karma:** dont sweat it… luuuv showing off my math skills

**Nagisa:** im serious

**Nagisa:** you might well be my hero

Karma felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he read that message. All the pride he’d had before disappeared as the only thing left in his mind were Nagisa’s words. Hero. Nagisa called him his hero, sending a message like that as if it were nothing. Oh if only Nagisa knew the effect those words had on him. 

**Nagisa:** hey, nothing to turn red over (￢‿￢ )

With incredible speed, Karma felt himself looking up. On his screen he saw his own face, sharing his embarrassed look with his entire class. Not that many of them were paying attention to their screen, let alone to Karma, luckily. What mattered was the one person who was. A cheeky blue haired boy, who was now also looking at his computer, gave him a knowing look. 

It appeared Karma wasn’t the only one making jokes anymore. Not that Karma really minded. He had to admit he found Nagisa’s actions rather funny too. Besides, Nagisa was portraying a beautiful smile on his face, which was a whole improvement from before. He could allow being the object of a joke if this was the view he’d get in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than last time, but I went kinda wild with this chapter. I hope all af you are enjoying this compilation of my random Karmagsia thoughts I have during class. Looking up kaomojis was fun lmao. 
> 
> thank you soooooooo much for all the comments. I was honestly surprised this one got so many nice comments and was a bit shy about it hehe... I'll try to react to comments more from now on!


	3. a Lonely Boy in Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is constantly home alone usually, but quarantine made sure he saw literally no one anymore. Eventhe worst introverts get bored.

**Nagisa:** do you think the teacher puts his kids to sleep wth his voice

Karma let out a little snort at the idea of their teacher with his kids, voice as monotone as when he read from their biology book. Sure, biology texts were boring, but the way the teacher uttered his words could make even Karma’s favourite action filled manga dull. Now imagine what it was like if someone would actually try to force themselves to pay attention in class. 

That wasn’t Karma’s problem, obviously. He’d read over their material for that day for a bit and almost immediately understood. Considering they’d just started high school, he really had had some higher expectations. However, their materials were only just above the level of what Junior High had offered him, and still too low for him. At least he didn’t have to suffer these classes by himself now. 

**Karma:** hes putting me to sleep

**Karma:** thats forsure

There honestly wasn’t much to talk about that day. Class was boring, the people were boring, and, most of all,  _ life _ was boring. When the pandemic had started he’d brushed off the annoyance about it easily. Sure, he’d have to stay home more, but with how much he skipped that didn’t seem like an issue. 

And, of course, he had to see less people. The thing was that Karma wasn’t too fond of people anyways. Talking to people was hard, kind of a bother, and half the time not as rewarding for him as it seemed to be for others. Nagisa was an exception to that, of course, a one in a million situation. A one in a million that he could only talk to digitally. 

At least their contact had expanded to outside of class. He’d gotten several out of the blue texts from Nagisa about non-school related stuff and had sent back enough too. It was great! after all these conversations it really felt like he was getting to know Nagisa, on a higher level than school performance and foreground homelife. He enjoyed the small quirky details about himself that Nagisa sometimes dropped. 

Yet, he still felt rather lonely. Living alone hadn’t bothered him before, but living alone during a pandemic with no one to see, that just sucked. It wasn’t entirely his parents’ fault, as shitty and neglecting as they tended to be. Usually, they’d visit him between their trips during break or whenever they found the time, but they somehow had gotten themselves stuck in quarantine in India. 

He bet they were actually enjoying that. 

A sudden movement in his vision field awoke him from his thoughts. A new message had appeared on his screen. He looked up at his screen, realizing he’d missed quite a few minutes of class, and everything around it, because of his thoughts. He couldn’t call it daydreaming, it really was just thinking. 

It turned out he’d missed several messages actually. All of them were from Nagisa, of course. Who else would text him? He realized how sad that sounded but shook his head to get rid of the thought, and read his missed messages. 

**Nagisa:** man his voice is so distracting i dunno what hes talking about  (*/ω＼)

**Nagisa:** dont suppose you have some bigbrain explanation?

**Nagisa:** Karma?

**Nagisa:** thought it was my thing to be tired or meh during class

**Nagisa:** like, you texting me

**Nagisa:** oh

**Nagisa:** Oh no are you actually upset?? i didnt mean to joke about that wait

Karma let out a snort as he read Nagisa’s panicked words. The awkward ways of Nagisa’s communication surprised him every day. He thought it was cute, of course, and didn’t particularly mind Nagisa’s initial obliviousness to Karma’s emotional state. Truth be told, Karma would rather not have him know anything about that. 

He couldn’t come across as weak, that wasn’t his thing. Up until now Nagisa had been complimenting Karma on “how cool” he always seemed to be. Karma took great pride in the fact that Nagisa saw him like that. There was no way he would suddenly be the one to be comforted. 

**Karma:** Alls fine, just thinkin about how boring this is

One look at his screen confirmed to him that Nagisa was sceptical about his reaction. He still carried a worried look on his face, but he wasn’t typing just yet. Karma imaged the thoughts going through Nagisa’s head and rolled his eyes. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just bored, really. 

Eventually he started typing, the look on his face still doubtful and eyes glancing up at his screen every few seconds. Karma felt watched, uncomfortably so. He couldn’t turn his camera off, unless he gave their teacher some valid reason, but even if he did Nagisa would just be more worried. His bedroom didn’t feel very private this way. 

**Nagisa:** just that? you know you can talk to me about stuff right?

**Nagisa:** whatever it was you were distracted bt

**Nagisa:** ^by

Karma scanned the messages a few times. Somehow, he knew there was no right answer. The truth would make Nagisa all worried and sad for him, which wasn’t what Karma wanted from him at all. However, if he lied, he could ruin the pure and nice atmosphere between the two. There really only was one solution: change the subject. 

**Karma:** do you think I should shave my head? 

**Nagisa:** what?

One look at his screen confirmed to Karma once more, Nagisa was confused. He appeared taken back, though he was obviously holding back his reaction as to not alarm their teacher. 

**Karma:** maybe dye it? 

**Karma:** how would i look w purple hair?

He couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh as he watched the situation unfold. A lot more messages from Nagisa flooded in, most telling him to  _ not _ do anything crazy with his hair. Some were there to remind him he’d regret it and how, especially shaving, was really hard to go back from. Karma didn’t actually care much. He wasn’t that serious about it, after all. 

Then again, he’d also be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it. Life was boring, and being inside and alone so much was forcing him to lock so much of his chaos up inside of himself until it burned so much his skin felt a chronic itch to do something crazy. Shaving his head sure would let some of that chaos out, but he also knew he’d probably look horrible. Some people just didn’t have the head to be bald. 

**Karma:** I was just thinking abt it

**Nagisa:** quarantine is making you lose your mind 

He probably wasn’t wrong. The days spent inside were monotone and repetitive, he himself rather incapable of bringing diversity into his daily events. Not even the idea of new dishes to cook cheered him up at that point. Actually, it started to get more bothersome. There must be some other thing in his life he could vary on? Maybe that  _ was _ his hair. 

His parents wouldn’t bother him about it, they weren’t even there. And if they were to find out, their opinion wouldn’t do anything for him either way. When had he ever cared about their opinions? What on earth  _ was _ stopping him? 

**Nagisa:** really I dont think you should do nything with your hair

Karma scoffed, knowing very well how basic Nagisa was on some grounds. It was fine and all, but Nagisa just wasn’t that wild. Perhaps that was a good thing, having someone controlled in his life. The question was whether Nagisa even had that control over him, especially considering he could only do anything as long as Karma had a wifi connection. Nagisa was a rather weak lifeline in that aspect. 

**Karma:** i mean why not? 

The words were typed before he even realized it, his mind barely contemplating his words. He just didn’t care at that moment. Perhaps he was more upset that day than he himself wanted to recognize. He would never admit to it, but he was kind of lonely. How could he not be? living by himself for months without seeing much of anyone. 

Not that he thought about that at that moment. If anything, his mind constantly tried to remind him he was fine. Even if he wasn’t in front of his webcam, with his whole class watching him, he just didn’t express feelings like that, nor did he realize them. Also, he didn’t care about his class seeing anything, because he didn’t know them. There was literally only one important person in that class, only one person who could make Karma feel something. 

**Nagisa:** i think you’re pretty w your hair the way it is 

A strange feeling overcame Karma as he read that message. He may have felt it before, either recently in a smaller amount, or some time far back in his past. It felt good, in a sense. It was a little odd that it overtook him so much, more than many other feelings had done to him. 

It left him speechless, at first. There  _ had _ to be some right response to such a casually made comment. Not that it was so casual to Karma. Any compliment from Nagisa was a lot for him. He felt like he should say something back, some kind of compliment, too. Then again, suddenly commenting on  _ his _ hair would just come out of nowhere and make things more awkward than Karma thought he could handle. If he wanted to act right, perhaps he just had to take it as it was. 

**Karma:** dont worry

**Karma:** I wont change it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably last chapter until AT LEAST christmas. Have a christmas fic special planned that will take all my time. Might not post until after new years... unsure for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hii welcome to the short fic (will probably have like, 4 chapters) that I literally write during online class... Some classes are more useful than others, pay attention when it's needed kids! I can multitask very well.


End file.
